Payback
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: A thug that Danny and his former HPD partner Meka had put away is released from prison and seeks revenge
1. Chapter 1

"It's been four days Steven. Come on brother, it's time you woke up. The Doc keeps telling me not worry yet, but Jesus Christ partner you're really starting to frighten me. Please give me some kind of sign, huh? Gracie keeps asking to see you but I'll be honest with you buddy, you look a bit scary. You sure aren't your usual pretty self right now. Steve…please come back to us…..we need you, I need you…."

He squeezed the unconscious man's hand even tighter. Danny thought he had cried all the tears he could cry, but here he was again with tears streaming down his cheeks. Danny Williams was not a man of prayer but he not only prayed now, he begged God to please save Steve. The SEAL was lying here, near death because of him and if he died….oh God it would destroy him, but even worse it would destroy Gracie. Danny whispered under his breath, "Please God…..please don't take Steve from us"

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

**Four days ago, Monday...**

Steve and Danny were just leaving Kamekono's after lunch when the call came in from Rachel.  
"Danny, I need you to pick Gracie up from school for me today"  
"Rachel, I can't do that. I have my physical scheduled and I've been told by my partner if I cancel it again I can't come back to work tomorrow"  
"I'm certain Steve will understand"  
"This is beyond Steve understanding my dear. I have cancelled this appointment THREE TIMES already!"  
"Danny, I have an appointment…"  
"SO DO I…and I've already cancelled three times because of your appointments. What in the hell is your urgent appointment for today?"  
"Danny, what does that matter?"  
"What a manicure Rach, a pedicure?"  
"Stop it Daniel! I have a Doctor's appointment myself"  
Danny demeanor quickly changed, "What? Why…what's the matter with you?"  
"Nothing…nothing is the matter with me…I might….I might be pregnant"  
"Oh really? Well…..uhh congratulations I guess?"  
"Thank you, but I'm not certain that's why I'm going in. So can you pick up Gracie when school lets out?"  
"Rachel…..I really can't miss this appointment again. Can't you re-schedule?"

They had reached the car and as they entered Steve was listening quietly. He held up a finger and spoke, "I can pick her up"  
Danny looked at him, "Really? You sure you don't mind?"  
"I don't mind at all. In fact I've been promising I would take her to the new Ice Cream Parlor that opened up downtown. How about if we hang out there and you can meet us after your appointment?"

Danny nodded and turned his attention back to Rachel, "Rachel, keep you appointment. Steve's going to pick her up for us. I'd like to take her out to dinner then and I'll have her home about seven, seven-thirty…...okay, bye"

"Geez…..hey, thanks buddy"  
"Yeah sure, what's up?"  
"She thinks she might be pregnant. I didn't think Step-Stan had it in him"  
"Now Danno, that's not nice. You promised you'd try harder to accept that Stan is a part of Rachel's life"  
"Hey, cut me a break will you! At least I didn't say it to Rachel"  
Steve smirked, "You're something else, you know that"  
"Yeah, yeah….."

As he pulled onto the road Steve watched his partner as he stared aimlessly out the passenger side window.  
After a couple of minutes of silence Steve spoke, "Are you okay Danno?"  
"Huh? Yeah I'm fine…..why?"  
"You're quiet…you're only quiet when you're upset"  
"Now that's not true. Am I not allowed a moment of quiet introspection?"  
"Sure. I'm just worried about you, that's all"  
"Worried about me? Why?"

"With Rachel being pregnant"  
"MAYBE…maybe being pregnant Steven"  
"Okay, with Rachel 'maybe' being pregnant. How do you feel about that?"  
Danny gave Steve a puzzled look stating, "How do I feel? Are you my psychiatrist now?"  
"If that's what's needed I can be, yes….Danny, I know you still love her and….."

Danny interrupted him, "WHOA WHOA stop right there! I AM divorced, you do know that right?"  
"Yes, you have told me that. I'm just saying though that in the three months we've been partners I have noticed that…let's just say, it's apparent that you still have strong feelings for Rachel"

"You know what, how about if you don't worry about my personal life okay?"  
"Hey Danno, I'm just concerned that's all"  
"Well DON'T BE! There's nothing to be concerned about, I'm…" Suddenly Danny hollered as he turned his head to see a car barreling towards them, in their lane, at a high rate of speed. "STEVE LOOK OUT!"

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

Steve turned his head and seeing the car he pulled the steering wheel of the Camero sharply to the left narrowly avoiding the vehicle. The passenger side of the Camero rose off the ground as Steve struggled to regain control and keep it from flipping. Inside the car things seemed to move in slow motion but in reality everything was over in moments. When the car came to a stop on the edge of the road it was less than two feet from an embankment which led to a fifty foot drop into the Ocean.

Both men were shaken and dust was swirling around in the car. Danny was coughing as Steve hollered out, "Are you okay Danno?"  
"Yeah, what the fuck!"

Both men raced from the car and ran towards the other vehicle that had crashed into a pole a few feet away. The driver was slumped over the wheel and Steve reached inside the broken window placing his fingers on the man's neck feeling for a pulse.  
Danny was standing beside him as Steve looked at him, "He's dead"  
The man appeared to be about sixty years old. Danny asked, "What do you figure? Heart attack?"  
"Yeah, probably. Go call for help partner"

Danny ran back to his Camero and called for HPD and an ambulance. As he exited the car he couldn't help but notice how close they had come to careening over the embankment. Danny was already tense from the conversation with Rachel and this sent him over the edge! He marched angrily across the road towards Steve. The SEAL had pulled the man from the car and he stood from the body as Danny approached, turning to face him. As he turned, he was met with a solid punch to the jaw from his belligerent partner. Steve was staggered by the punch and rubbing his jaw he looked to Danny, "What in the hell?"

"EXACTLY! WHAT IN THE HELL! What in the hell is wrong with you! You almost got us killed! We almost went over the embankment because you weren't paying attention to the road. THREE MONTHS! We've been partners for three months!Twelve weeks and you've almost had me killed what, a dozen times? NO MORE! I've got a daughter who needs me and working with you is a hazard to my health!" Without saying another word Danny stormed away going back to his car and leaning against it he looked out over the Ocean.

A short time later HPD and the ambulance arrived taking over the scene. Steve moved back to the Camero and as he opened the drivers side door he called out to Danny, "Hey, let's go"  
The blonde detective turned, responding "If you think you're driving, you're truly crazy"  
Steve stepped towards Danny holding his hand out, the keys dangling from his fingers. Danny moved past him, grabbing the keys as he did.  
Once they were in the car and back on the road Steve turned saying, "So Dann…."  
He was cut off in mid-sentence, "Don't talk….please don't talk"

They drove in silence back to headquarters. As they pulled into the parking lot Steve looked at his watch, "You better head out or you'll be late. Gracie and I will be waiting for you"  
Danny didn't turn to look at Steve, continuing to stare straight ahead "I don't think so. I'll pick her up"  
"What? Come on Danny"  
Danny's next words cut through Steve like a knife, "Can I trust her with you?"  
"You don't mean that?"

Danny's jaw was tense with anger as he kept looking straight ahead, "I should be there by four thirty. Please drive carefully"  
Without saying another word Steve exited the car and moved to his truck as Danny drove from the parking lot. Steve called Chin and Kono telling them briefly about what happened with their near accident. He then explained that he needed to go pick up Gracie for Danny and that they could head out for the day. He then pulled from the parking lot driving towards Gracie's school.

As Danny drove on, a sudden wave of guilt overwhelmed him and he pulled out his cellphone. As his finger was about to hit the speed dial to call Steve he changed his mind. He would apologize to his partner, but not over the phone…..he knew he had over-reacted. He should never have hit Steve but even worse he should never have insinuated that the SEAL would ever place Gracie in any danger…..THAT was a low blow. Steve deserved a face to face apology. It was certainly not his partners' fault that he was having a hard time dealing with his divorce. Steve was right…..he did still love her, but if she was pregnant…damn it! His personal life was a mess.

Within the hour Danny was wishing that he had made that phone call to apologize to Steve…now four days later he was praying that Steve would live and he would get the chance to apologize…

********* Hope you like the start, please let me know *********  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny sat holding his partner's hand. Over the last four days he had almost become accustomed to the whooshing of the respirator that was aiding in Steve's breathing. He had to keep believing. The Doctor was optimistic but God…..Steve's face was still almost unrecognizable. His head was heavily bandaged except for the small area on the right side of his temple where the drainage tube was inserted. A mixture of blood and a yellowish/grey fluid continually flowed from the SEAL's head through the tubing into a bag that hung from the side of the bed. There were so many cuts on his face that he couldn't even count them. At least a dozen of those cuts had required stitches to close and butterfly bandages peppered his face covering many more. The skin had been ripped from the right side of his cheek and jaw and that was also bandaged. His nose had been broken causing extreme bruising to the nose and both of his eyes. His right eye was swollen shut and there was a long, stitched gash where a micro surgeon had reattached his eyelid that had been nearly torn off. His entire face was horribly raw and swollen.

Danny stood and leaning close to his friend's ear, he whispered softly to him as he stroked his damaged face tenderly with the back of his fingers. "Hey buddy, I'm so sorry about everything…I'm here babe, you keep fighting. I'm right here"

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

Steve had pulled up to the elementary school just as Gracie was coming out the door. The six year old spotted him and smiling broadly she raced down the steps squeeling. "UNCLE STEVE! UNCLE STEVE!" The SEAL was smiling as he knelt down to her level and she threw herself into his arms.  
"Hi Sweetheart"  
With her tiny arms still around his neck she asked, "What are you doing here Uncle Steve?"  
"Your Mommy and Daddy both had appointments they had to go to. How would you like to go check out that new Ice Cream Parlor with me?"  
"OOOOHHHH YYESSS! Can I have chocolate, and strawberry with lots and lots of sprinkles?"  
"You can have ANYTHING you want honey. Lots of sprinkles, huh?"  
"That's the best part Uncle Steve. I love, love…LOVE sprinkles!"  
He chuckled at the little one's innocent enthusiasm. "Me too Gracie, and caramel!"  
She added gleefully, "And Hot Fudge! Yummmmmyy"

Taking her hand in his, they crossed the street to his truck. He hoped that Danny would calm down by the time he met up with them. They had been partners for such a short time but yet he felt so close to the Jersey detective. He knew his partner cared for him too but sometimes his temper would get the best of him…..especially when the topic turned to Rachel. He knew Danny Williams loved his ex-wife and that he still held out hopes for a reconciliation. He should have known better than to ask for Danny to share his feelings without giving him time to process the news he had received. The bottom line was that he just didn't want to see his friend get hurt. He looked into the eyes of this precious little girl as he buckled her in and he knew that Danny hadn't meant what he'd said. Steve would die before he would let any harm come to Gracie and Danny knew that. It had become quite the joke around 5-0 Headquarters about how hard-ass Navy SEAL McGarrett would become a big softie at the sight of little Gracie. He had shared a special bond with the dark-eyed little girl since the first time they met. She confirmed her love for him by allowing him to share her term of affection in regards to her Father, her 'Danno'. Nobody but Gracie or her Uncle Steve could call him Danno…..nobody. As they drove downtown Steve knew he owed Danny an apology and he would give it to him. He had a huge smile on his face as he listened to the little girl chatter on endlessly as she told him about her day at school and about her new friend Sarah.

Steve parked across the street from the Ice Cream Parlor and he moved over to the passenger side of the truck not noticing the blue Dodge Caravan that had followed him from the school. Gracie was still chattering non-stop but now it was about what her favorite ice cream flavors and toppings were. She was on his right side holding his hand as Steve stepped out onto the road. He looked to his left and seeing no vehicles they began to cross. He turned his head to look down at her as she talked. He did not hear the car until it was too late and he heard the woman screaming, "OH MY GOD, WATCH OUT!"

He turned at the last second and instinctively bending down, he threw Gracie forward just seconds before the vehicle crashed into the left side of his body. His left shoulder and arm took the brunt of the hit as the seven thousand pound vehicle catapulted his body into the air. He felt the intense pain tearing through his body and he heard the terrified screams of Gracie as she called over and over, "UNCLE STEVE, NO NO UNCLE STEVE!"

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

His body crashed to the ground, his head hitting the pavement with a sickening thud. He then skidded several feet. There had been at least a dozen people who witnessed what happened and several were writing down the license plate of the Caravan as it sped out of sight. Others were calling 911 and two women grabbed Gracie and raced with the screaming child into the Ice Cream Parlor, away from the horrific scene.

A young couple had grabbed a blanket from their car and they moved to tend to Steve who lay limp and motionless in the middle of the road.  
He was on his right side, his left arm bent awkwardly back behind his body. He had a compound fracture of his clavicle and it was bleeding quite heavily. The young man was calling out to his girlfriend not to move him as he covered him with the blanket. The young woman knelt at Steve's head which was battered and bleeding profusely from a large gash on the back of his head.

She heard him softly saying, "Grraciee…..Gracciee"  
She touched his cheek softly, "Gracie is fine Steve….you saved Gracie…..help is on the way"  
"DDanny…ttell DDannyy…." His body shook in pain and she told him not to talk.  
"Plleasse…ttell DDannyy nnott aa…nnot aaccident…wwatch Gggraccie"  
She spoke softly, "Okay…..I'll tell him"  
"Pllease ggo to GGraccie…kkeep….hher ssafe"

The young woman's boyfriend nodded understanding and he ran off to check on Gracie. She told Steve, "It's okay Steve. My boyfriend went to Gracie. She's fine, I promise…she's fine. Don't talk now, ssshhhhhhhh….don't talk"  
Another man approached with a towel that he held to the back of Steve's head, causing the SEAL to grimace. The woman continued to stroke the injured man's cheek while softly encouraging him to hold on.

In the Ice Cream Parlor the little girl was sobbing uncontrollably as the two good Samaritans were sitting with her in a booth. The young man sat across from them and as Gracie looked at him, he asked "Honey, my name is Michael, who's Danny?"  
Through her tears she sobbed, "My Daddy"  
"And the man outside is your Uncle Steve?"  
"Uhhh hhhuhh but he's nnot mmy real Uncle…..he's my Daddy's ppartnerr….tthey're ccops…..iis Uncle SSteve okay?"  
"He's talking honey. He's worried about you"

They heard the ambulance and police cars arriving and Michael looked at Gracie, "I'm going to go help with your Uncle Steve Gracie. You stay with these nice ladies okay?"  
"I want my Daddy…"  
As Michael walked back outside the ladies continued to try to comfort her.

Micahel moved back to Steve. Sergeant Duke Lukela was just arriving on the scene as the paramedics where gently rolling a now unconscious Steve onto his back. "Oh my God...McGarrett"

Michael and the young woman who identified herself as his girlfriend Natalie, told the Sergeant what they had witnessed.  
"He was with a little girl? Gracie?"  
"Yes, he pushed her out of the way just before he was hit. She's not hurt"  
"Where is she?"  
"In the Ice Cream Shoppe"  
Duke called one of his officers over to take over interviewing the witnesses and then he started to move towards the paramedics.  
As he turned to walk away, Natalie called out "Sergeant, Steve said something"  
Duke returned to her side as she told him, "He was in a lot of pain but he said to tell Danny that it wasn't an accident and to watch Gracie"

"Thank You for all you've done" Duke then moved to Steve's side. They had him in a neck brace and on oxygen and were working on immobilizing his left shoulder and arm, "How is he?"  
"It doesn't look good Sir. He has a severe head injury"  
"Carry on men. Please do what you can for him, he's a great man"  
"We'll do everything we can Sir"

Duke reached into Steve's pants pocket and pulling out his cell phone he pressed speed dial number one dialing Danny.  
The detective answered on the second ring, "Hey Steve, I'm on my way now"  
"Danny, It's Duke Lukela"  
Danny's heart dropped, "Duke…..what's wrong?"  
"Danny, first off…..Gracie is not hurt"  
"Duke, WHAT HAPPENED?"  
"I'm just getting the details, we just arrived on scene. Steve was hit by a car. Danny, it's bad brother"  
"Are you at the Ice Cream Parlor"  
"Yes"  
"Duke, let me talk to Gracie please"

"I'm almost to her, hang on" He entered the Shoppe and sat in the booth across from the little girl, "Gracie, I've got your Daddy on the phone"  
She looked up and took the phone from him saying softly through her tears, "Daddy…Daddy Uncle Steve is hhurt bbad"  
"Monkey are you okay, did you get hurt?"  
"No…Uncle Steve saved me…Daddy…."  
She started to cry harder and Danny spoke soothingly, "The Doctors are taking good care of Steve honey. I love you baby and I'll be there in just a couple of minutes okay? Now let me talk to Duke"  
"I love you Danno" She handed the phone back to Duke.

Duke slid from the booth and moving away he said "Danny, before Steve lost consciousness he told a witness to tell you that this wasn't an accident and to watch Gracie"  
"What? Oh my God…"  
"There were about a dozen witnesses. We're talking to everyone"  
"Okay….okay…good. Thanks Duke, I'm just a few minutes out"

Hanging up his phone, Danny pressed down on the accelerator, speeding towards the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny dialed Chin, "Hey Danny, your appointment go okay?"  
"Chin, listen brother. Steve's been hurt"  
"What do you mean? Isn't he with Grace?"  
"Yeah. She's not hurt, she's with Duke. I'll be there in a few minutes. He was hit by a car. I don't have a lot of time right now. Chin, can you call Kono"  
"Yes, do you want us at the scene or the hospital?"  
"Jesus Chin, uuuum the scene. Let's all start there. Kailani Creamery"  
"Okay brother, we'll be there soon. Hang in there"

Danny pulled up to the scene parking behind Steve's truck, instantly spotting the deathly still form of his partner fifty feet away. He raced to Steve's side and upon seeing the condition of his bloodied partner he had to fight off a wave of nausea and dizziness. A friend of his from the HPD grabbed his arm steadying him. "Danny, you okay?"

Michael and Natalie were off to the side and they glanced at the detective upon hearing his name.  
Danny turned to the HPD Officer, his voice shaking with emotion, "Yeah John…how is he?"  
"It doesn't look good buddy. He's busted up pretty bad"  
"But he was conscious?"  
"Not since we arrived. He spoke to one of the witnesses over there, the young lady"  
"Yeah…Duke told me" Danny knelt down next to Steve's head addressing the EMT's, "I'm his partner, how is he?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Danny, Danny Williams. This is my partner Steve McGarrett. He's the head of the Governor's 5-0 Task Force…now how is he?"

"Danny, we're trying to stabilize him before transporting him. He has a serious head injury and numerous broken bones including a compound fracture of the clavicle. We're concerned about internal bleeding. I need you to step back so we can keep working on him okay?"  
Danny reached down and running a hand through Steve's blood-soaked hair he spoke softly into his ear, "I'm here Steve….you hang on buddy, I'm here"  
Natalie watched on as Danny spoke to Steve and then backed away unsteadily, the man clearly shocked at the sight of his battered partner. The young lady was deeply touched and she turned to her boyfriend burying her face into his chest, sobbing softly.

Danny stood motionless for a couple of minutes, his eyes not leaving his prone partner. The EMT's had inserted an IV into his right forearm sending fluids into his body. One of the men was gently wrapping Steve's head. The injuries to his face included a large raw and bloody patch on his cheek, down across his jaw. Danny could see pieces of tar and pebbles imbedded in his flesh. A large blood-soaked bandage covered his right eye and Danny was truly afraid to ask what the extent of that damage was. They had torn Steve's shirt off and cut down the right side of his cargo pants. From the road rash that covered the entire right side of his body it was obvious that he had slid several feet after hitting the ground. He saw the left arm and shoulder which the EMT's had strapped tightly to his body. Another blood-soaked bandage covered the broken and exposed clavicle.

Keeping his eyes trained on his fallen partner Danny moved over to John's side as he was talking to Michael and Natalie. He introduced himself and shook their hands, "Thank you both for taking care of Steve until help arrived. Did he say anything else other than it wasn't an accident and to watch Gracie?"

Natalie answered, "No Danny…he was in a great deal of pain. It was hard for him to talk"  
The lump in the detectives throat was so large he couldn't talk right away. After taking a couple of deep breaths he thanked them again and turned to John, "I need to get to Gracie. Chin and Kono should be here any moment. Will you stay with him until they get here?"  
"Of course, go"

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

After one final glance down at his partner, Danny raced into the Ice Cream Parlor.  
He was calling her name as he entered, "GRACIE! GRACIE!"  
She looked up, and at the sight of her Daddy she began sobbing hysterically, "DDADDY…..DDAADDY"  
The woman seated on the isle slipped from the booth and Danny reached past her to grab his baby girl and pull her into his arms.  
"I've got you Gracie…ssshhhhhhhhh…Danno's here"  
"Daddy…..Unncle SSteve…..a…..a….car hhit him"  
Her face was buried into his shoulder and he stroked her hair. "I know baby. The ambulance is here and they're taking good care of him now"  
"Is hhe ookay?"

"He's hurt bad baby, but they're taking care of him. Did you get hurt?"  
"Nnnoo…Uncle Stteve pushed mme out of the wway….hhe ppushhed mme sso hard"  
"He pushed you hard because he had to and I'm so glad he did Monkey. He kept you safe. I need to call your Mommy so she can come and get you. I need you to stay right here with these nice ladies alright?"  
"Daaddy don't go…..ppplease"

He kissed her, "You'll be able to see me, I'll be right at the counter over there"  
She nodded in agreement and Danny set her back onto the bench. He asked the lady, "Ma'am thank you for all you've done. Can you please stay with her for just a bit longer?"

"Of course I can"  
Danny motioned to Duke and the two men moved to the counter a few feet from the child.  
"Duke, what happened?"  
"From what I've been told, witnesses saw Steve look to his left before he stepped out onto the road. Then as he turned back towards Gracie a Dodge Caravan pulled from the curb and sped towards him. They all stated it took only seconds for the car to hit him and they figure it was traveling at least forty miles an hour. Danny, from what I'm being told, I don't think Gracie saw much, if anything. The ladies told me her face was down at the moment of impact. They say she turned to look back but he had been thrown in the air. The ladies grabbed Gracie and kept her from looking. They ran in here immediately. Danny…he definitely saved Gracie's life, he pushed he forward just before he was hit. He was thrown about fifty feet and then they say he slid on his side a good fifteen feet. What are the paramedics saying?"

"They're still trying to stabilize him before moving him…Duke, he said it wasn't an accident?"  
"From what the witnesses tell me Danny, I agree. They all say that the car pulled from the curb and accelerated, moving directly towards them. Three people say that they saw the car arrive right after Steve did"

"So he was being followed?"  
"That's what it sounds like. How do you want to do this Danny?"  
"I'm not going to take a chance….his instincts are hardly ever wrong. Either myself or one of my team will stay at Rachel's but I'd like HPD back-up at the house and at the hospital. Steve's got a lot of enemies…there's a chance he could have been the target as well"

"I agree, no problem…..I will get the back-up units set up"  
"Thank you Duke"

As the Detective moved a few feet away to make his calls, Danny dialed Rachel.  
"Hello Daniel"  
"Hi Rach, how did it go?"  
"I'm not pregnant"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Oh don't be…..it's alright"  
"Really? While we can discuss the mystery behind that response another time….."  
"What's wrong Danny?"

Danny explained what had happened and that Steve thought Gracie may be in danger. He let her know that she was shook up and worried about Steve but she was physically unharmed. "I haven't asked her any questions yet because she's upset, but I don't think she saw much" He let her know that he would be home with her shortly and that until they knew more he would be staying, and they would have HPD protection around the house.

He was just finishing up when Duke poked his head through the door, "Danny…he's asking for you"  
"Rachel I have to go, Steve needs me. We'll be there soon"  
"Danny…."  
"RACH, I have to go…..please, I'll see you soon"  
"Yes, yes…go"  
He hung up the phone and moved quickly to the table, "Gracie, I need to go help Uncle Steve baby okay?"  
She nodded, saying softly "Okay"

Danny turned and raced from the Ice Cream Parlor following Duke.

********* MUCH MORE TO FOLLOW – HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING ! **********


	4. Chapter 4

He could hear Steve's tortured cries as soon as he stepped outside. The EMT's had moved him onto a stretcher and both men were trying to calm him down.

Danny was at his side in seconds. He was strapped to the stretcher. He was obviously in agony yet he was fighting the men as they tried to restrain him.  
"DDANNYY…..NNNEED DDANNYY….OOOOHHH….. GGGET DDANNY"

Danny put a hand firmly on Steve's forehead and leaned closely to his face, "Steve, stop babe….stop struggling, I'm here partner"  
"DDannyy…"  
"Yeah, it's me buddy. Relax now, I'm right here"

"DD..DDanny…..oooohhhh shitt…..hhhurts…" Steve was panting as he fought the intense pain coursing through his body.  
"I know babe, relax now…..slow down your breathing for me"  
"Nnot an aacc…..ccident DDaan…nno…..Gracccie"

Danny glanced up as Chin and Kono arrived and were standing at the other side of the stretcher.  
"Steve, listen to me…..Gracie's fine…..sssshhhh…" The detectives' voice choked with emotion as he stroked his partner's forehead and continued to talk softly, "You saved her life Steve…thank you"

"Shhe's g….ggood?"  
"Yeah buddy, she's good. Do you know who did this Steve?"  
He simply repeated, "No accidentt…" before he passed out and the EMT quickly placed the oxygen mask back over his face, stating "We need to move him now!"  
Danny looked at Kono, "Kono, can you stay with him and call us with updates?"  
"Of course"

They lifted the stretcher into the ambulance and Kono hopped in. Soon it was racing through the downtown streets towards Hawaii Memorial Hospital.

Chin placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, "You okay brah?"

"No…..no, I'm not…Oh God why Chin? He thinks this was intentional, shit he thinks Gracie was the target man!"  
"You know the odds are good that he was the target, he's made alot of enemies very fast. He didn't say anything else?"  
"You saw him…oh my God Chin….he's not going to make it" Chin felt Danny's body shake with fear under his grasp.

"Come on Danny, Steve's as tough as they come"  
Danny responded softly, "A body can only take so much Chin"  
"Danny, we can't think like that…..don't let yourself go there…..."

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

**Back to current day….**

'_Don't let yourself go there…...'_Chin's words echoed in his head as he looked down at Steve. Damn he was sure a fighter. That first night after six hours in surgery they had given him only a twenty percent chance to make it through the night. Danny had stayed at his side throughout the night while Chin and Kono watched over his family for him. Having just come out of surgery he had remained unconscious through the night but Danny hadn't slept at all. He was afraid to close his eyes…he was afraid if he did his partner would die…

But Steve had proved them wrong. He had made it through the night. But after twenty four hours had passed without him showing any signs of waking the Doctor had told him that the SEAL was in a coma. The Doc kept saying not to worry…..easy for him to say.

It was explained to him that with such a serious head injury the coma was not unusual. With his mulitiple broken bones and other injuries, his being unconscious was in some ways a blessing. At least he wasn't in pain and day after day his body was slowly healing. It was so hard to watch him like this though, so still and quiet...

Twelve weeks…twelve weeks that had changed his life and now it could all be over. He sat holding Steve's hand as he remembered the day when this man showed up at his door telling him that he was now a member of his task force, and that he was his partner. He remembered his feelings on that day so well. He had hated this arrogant, cocky Navy SEAL. Shit he had gotten him shot that first day.

When had those feelings changed? He couldn't exactly pinpoint it…was it when Steve gave him the gift of the Hotel room for him and Gracie? Was it when he saw the SEAL's concern over Kono's safety when she was undercover with Sang Min? Was it his constant obsession with calling him Danno, the nickname previously reserved only for his little Monkey? Was it Steve's love for his precious daughter and the love that she obviously shared with him? Was it when Steve interceded on his behalf calling the Governor's office, thus helping him in his custody dispute? Was it the devotion Steve exhibited towards Chin, giving the detective a way back into police work when the HPD had turned its collective back on him?

Or was it when Meka was killed? Meka Hanamoa his partner at HPD. Danny had moved to Hawaii five months before meeting Steve. He had been partnered with Meka during that time. Meka….Hawaiian born, raised by a HPD Officer and a school teacher. He was a man of great honor and when he was murdered five weeks ago…..it was horrible. That event had brought them closer together. Steve was there for him, helping him find the corruption in the HPD, and the Officer who had killed Meka when he got close to exposing him. He had a hard time dealing with Meka's death and Steve was there, night after night. He literally became his designated driver for several nights as he drank his sorrows away.

Danny had come to the realization that Steven McGarrett was not the arrogant, cocky Navy SEAL he first appeared to be. It's not arrogant or cocky when you can back up your bravado. Steve was a special man and there was no question about that. He hadn't shared a lot with him about his SEAL background, at least not yet. He had used the fucking line of 'it's classified' more times than he could even count! But he had seen Steve's dress uniform, covered with ribbons and medals. Steve was a HIGHLY decorated SEAL and only someone of special strength and character earned the accommodations he had received. As he looked down at the man lying so still, fighting to live...….he saw more than a Military hero…..he saw his brother, his partner, his best friend and he was terrified that he was going to lose him. Other than his family he had never felt like this about another human being, other than Rachel of course….He loved Steve and he needed Steve. This crazy ass Navy SEAL was a part of his family now and he had to survive, he just had to.

"Come on Steve…you keep fighting partner"

He felt it, he wasn't certain because it was so weak but he felt it. His eyes watched closely as Steve's fingers moved around his, ever so slightly but they moved! Danny jumped to his feet keeping a tight grasp on Steve's right hand. He placed his other hand on the injured man's forehead, rubbing softly. "Steve, can you hear me partner? Squeeze my hand buddy….squeeze my hand"

He definitely felt it now, the squeeze was very weak but it was there! "That's it baby, that's it!" Danny reached up and punched the Nurse's call button as he continued to encourage Steve "Don't try to talk buddy, you've got a tube in your throat" Again Steve squeezed his hand in understanding. Danny noted a tear slipping from the SEAL's uninjured eye. He wiped it away with his thumb as he asked softly, "Are you in pain partner?" Steve's grip tightened in his, "I'll get you something for the pain, you relax…you're doing great Steven. I'm right here. It's time you came back to us so open those bright eyes for me now, can you do that?"

Danny watched as Steve struggled to pull himself back to consciousness, his eyelid eventually fluttering open.  
Danny could see the pain in man's eye as he continued talking softly, "Hey welcome back" Steve again squeezed just as the Nurse was reaching the bedside.  
"Well hello, it's good to have you awake" She checked his vitals and then let them know that the Doctor would be by in just a few minutes to take the tubing from Steve's throat. She then left the room.

Another squeeze…."Relax Steve. I know you want answers. Don't try to talk, just squeeze. Do you remember what happened?"  
Squeeze…

"You were busted up a bit partner but you're going to be okay now. That hard head of yours took a pretty good knock and you've been sleeping a bit"  
Squeeze…Danny knew exactly what he wanted to know.

"Four days buddy" Steve closed his eye tightly and clenched his jaw. Danny noticed his heart rate was beating rapidly. "Steve, relax now…slow down your breathing partner…..relax"

Danny continued to talk to him soothingly until the Doctor arrived a few minutes later.  
"Hello Steve. My Nurse tells me that you're doing well here" After re-checking his vital statistics he turned to Danny, "I need you to hold his shoulders, this is going to be uncomfortable for him" He turned back to Steve, "Now Commander, as I pull the tubing out you'll feel the urge to cough. Try to take short, quick breaths. Okay, here we go"

As the long tubing was pulled from his throat he could not help but gag and gasp for air. Danny leaned close while pushing lightly on Steve's forehead to keep him still, "Good job buddy…short little breaths now, nice and slow…that's good, real good"  
After a couple of minutes Steve spoke, his voice sounding raspy and painful, "Th..hirssty Dann..no"

The Doctor brought a glass of water to the bed and as Danny lifted his head the Doctor placed the straw into his waiting mouth instructing him, "Just small sips now young man" Steve did as instructed and once he was done Danny settled his bandaged head back onto the pillow"

Steve suddenly became agitaed as memories flooded back to him, "Gracie? Oh...God...Gracie?"  
Danny again held Steve's head down on the pillow, "Calm down partner. Gracie's fine, I promise. I'll tell you eveything once you calm down"

The Doctor left the men alone letting Danny know that a Nurse would be in shortly to hook him up with an IV pain medication drip. Danny shook hands with the Doctor and then turned back to Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

**BACK AT THE ACCIDENT SCENE:**

The men moved towards the group of detectives that were interviewing all the witnesses in front of the Ice Cream Parlor. They walked past the spot on the pavement where Steve's head and body had crashed to the ground. It was the first time Danny had noticed it and the sight sickened them both. A large pool of blood stained the pavement and you could see the trail of blood streaking across the road from where he had slid.

Chin grabbed Danny's forearm, "You go take care of Gracie, I've got it here"  
Danny looked up into the Asian man's eyes, "Thanks brother"

As he entered the Shoppe, Gracie looked up and Danny was grateful to see that she had appeared to have settled down a bit. He sat down facing them and took Gracie's hands in his, "How's Uncle Steve Daddy?"  
"They're taking him to the hospital Monkey. Auntie Kono is with him. Are you ready to go home, Mommy's waiting for you"  
"Can't I go to the hospital to see him?"  
"Not yet baby. The Doctors are going to be with him for quite a while and then he'll need to sleep a lot"  
"Does he need an operation?"  
"Yes, yes he probably does. But remember, Uncle Steve is SuperSeal. NOBODY, not even ME is tougher than him"  
Gracie's smile warmed her Daddy's heart as she nodded emphatically.

Danny turned his eyes to the ladies, "We haven't even properly met. My name is Danny Williams. Thank you both so much for tending to my daughter"  
He shook their hands, "Hello Danny, I'm Karen Halliday and this is my niece, Michelle Kragen. Gracie is a beautiful child and very well behaved. She's not been any trouble"

"My co-worker Chin Ho Kelly will be interviewing you in a few minutes. Again, I can't thank you enough for all you did for my daughter"  
"You're very welcome. We both hope your partner recovers"  
Danny's voice choked with emotion as he responded, "Thank You"

They all slid from the booth and Danny lifted Gracie into his arms. She thanked the ladies who helped her and then Danny carried her outside. Chin noticed them and came to greet them, leaning in and kissing Gracie on the cheek as she hugged him.

"Chin, the ladies inside are Karen and her niece Michelle. Can you interview them for me?"  
"Certainly. You two go now and I'll call you as soon as I'm done here"  
"Thanks brother"  
**  
50505050505050505050505050**

As Danny drove towards Rachel's he held Gracie's tiny hand in his, rubbing it gently.  
"Gracie, you saw that Uncle Chin was going to talk to Karen and Michelle and _'I'_ am the lucky detective who gets to interview you! So Ma'am, can you tell me your full name please?"  
His question got its intended results as the little girl smiled up at him, "Daddy! You're silly…."  
"Your name is what?"  
She chuckled, "My name is Gracie Margaret Williams"  
Danny pulled to the side of the road and parked. He thought he might be able to get the answers he needed better if they were alone.

He turned to his daughter, "Monkey I am so proud of you. You've been very brave today. I need to ask you to tell me everything you remember baby"  
She told him about Steve picking her up at school and their discussion about her new friend Sarah.  
"What happened when you got to the Ice Cream Parlor Gracie?"  
"Uncle Steve got me out of the car and we went into the street"  
"Did Uncle Steve look for cars like I've shown you how to do?"  
"Oh yes Daddy….he looked, both ways…..and then…." She began to sob softly as Danny encouraged her to continue.  
"It's okay Monkey, take your time. It's very important that you tell me everything you saw so we can catch the driver of the car"  
"But Daddy…I didn't see anything"  
"Really?"  
"I'm sorry Daddy…..I didn't see anything"

Danny pulled her onto his lap. She placed her head against his shoulder and he stroked her hair, "Oh Monkey….that's good. I'm so happy you didn't see anything"  
She continued to sob softly, her tears dampening his shirt. After several seconds she said softly "I heard the car hit him Daddy. Everyone was screaming. I called for Uncle Steve and looked back but I didn't see him. That lady Karen grabbed me and she covered my eyes. I kept screaming for Uncle Steve….I was so scared Daddy…"

Danny kissed her head and whispered softly, "It's okay Monkey. Uncle Steve is going to be okay…..sssshhhhhhhhh…I've got you baby girl…ssshhhhhhhhh"  
"Uncle Steve pushed me so I wouldn't get hurt...he's my hero"  
Tears glistened in the man's eyes as he added, "He's my hero too baby"

Several minutes later he buckled her back in and drove her home. He sighed with relief at the knowledge that Gracie had not seen the accident. She didn't see Steve get hit or be thrown into the air. Thank God she didn't see him hit the ground or skid across the road. She didn't see his broken and bloody body as he lay motionless. _'Thank you God for sparing my daughter' _As he drove his mind went to his partner and he prayed for Steve.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Over the next hour Chin talked to each of the witnesses and then making sure that Duke no longer needed him he went to his truck and dialed Kono.  
"Hey Cuz', any news yet?"  
"They wouldn't let me in the ER with him. A Nurse told me about twenty minutes ago that they were taking him into surgery. He's bleeding internally"  
"Where?"  
"The left side of his abdomen"  
Chin ran a hand over his face, "Okay…..I'm on my cell. Call me with any news. I'm going to go check on Danny and Gracie"  
"Will do Chin"

He then began to drive towards Rachel's as he dialed Danny.

Danny and Rachel were sitting at the kitchen table talking to Gracie as she nibbled on some cheese and crackers. He glanced at the ringing phone and excused himself, moving into the living room to take the call.  
"Chin"  
"Yeah, I'm on my way. I just talked to Kono, he's been in surgery about half an hour. He's bleeding in his abdomen"  
"Jesus Christ…"  
"Danny, how's Gracie?"  
"Much better Chin. She told me she didn't see anything"  
"Thank God for that brother. The witnesses all told me that as well. Those two ladies shielded her. It sounds like McGarrett pushed her out of the way just in time"

"That's what I heard too. It doesn't surprise me, he'd….he'd die protecting her"  
"Danny….he's not going to die"  
Danny took a deep breath as he composed himself, "What are the witnesses saying?"  
"It looks like he was followed. Three people noticed the Caravan pull in behind Steve"  
"It's obvious he didn't notice or this wouldn't have happened. Was anyone able to identify the driver?"  
"Not very well…..white male, long dark hair pulled into a ponytail….that's it"  
"Great"  
"HPD is running the plates and Duke will call us. The HPD officers should be at the house and the hospital now"

Danny moved over to the large bay window overlooking the front yard. He could see the two squad cars through the iron wrought fencing that surrounded the large home.  
"Yeah, they're here. Hey Chin, since Gracie's doing fine would you mind taking the first shift at the house here. I…I really need to be at the hospital"  
"Of course I will. I should be there in about ten minutes"  
"Thanks brah. See you soon"

Danny hung up the phone and moved back into the kitchen. "Gracie could do Danno a big favor? I need you to run upstairs for a little while so your Mommy and I can talk?"  
"Okay" She got up from the table and after giving him a quick hug she left the room and ran up the stairs.

Danny then explained everything that had happened that afternoon. He took hold of Rachel's hand, "Now we don't know anything for sure but Steve said it wasn't an accident and to watch Gracie"  
"Oh God Danny, do you really think Gracie is in danger? Oh my God…oh no"

It took several minutes for Danny to calm her down, "Rach, you have to stay calm . We can't scare her. We just have to take precautions until we know more"  
"What kind of precautions?"  
"I've got HDP squads posted outside and Chin is on his way over. He'll be spending the night"  
"Do you really think that's necessary?"  
"Yes I do. Until we can figure this out, one of us will be here around the clock. Especially with Stan out of town. When is he due back anyway?"  
"He's gone another ten days"  
"Rachel…..this might have been nothing more than a hit and run accident but I'm not willing to take any chances"  
"Of course. You're right, thank you Danny. I do hope that Steven recovers. Gracie loves him so very much"  
"I know. And he loves her too"

Chin arrived and after spending a little more time with Gracie, Danny left to head to the hospital.

********** MORE TO FOLLOW **********


	6. Chapter 6

Danny arrived at the hospital to find Kono alone in the waiting room. Two HPD officers were on guard in the hallway. Kono moved to greet him and they embraced.  
"Any news?"  
"No…nothing yet. How's Gracie doing?  
He grinned, "She's good…..she's only six….she bounces back quick"  
"I'm glad she's okay Danny"  
"Thanks to Superman…...he saved her life Kono"  
"Thank God for that Danny"

They were interrupted as Danny's phone rang, "This is Williams"  
"Danny, it's Duke. We've got the results on the license plates…..the car was stolen"  
"Are you sure Duke?"  
"Yes. The car belongs to an elderly couple. It was stolen from the parking lot of a restaurant when they were eating dinner last night. They had reported it right away"  
"Damn it…we don't have anything Duke?"  
"We'll keep investigating and stay in touch"  
"Thank you"  
Hanging up the phone he looked at Kono, "We've got nothing. Who in the hell did this?"  
"We'll find out Danny, let's just worry about Steve right now"  
They moved to the vending machines to grab coffee and they settled in for the long wait.

The surgery took six hours and when Doctor Kalanni entered the waiting room Danny took a deep breath trying to prepare himself. They stood and shook hands introducing themselves.  
"How is he Doc?"  
"He's critical…"  
Danny jumped in, "But he's alive?"

"Yes, he survived the surgery but his condition is very tenuous. His head injury is severe and there is swelling and bleeding on his brain. We have him hooked to a drainage tube which will help relieve the pressure. On the left side of his body, he suffered six broken ribs. One rib ruptured his spleen but we were able to clean him up and repair the spleen. He also has severe internal bruising on his left kidney and left lung. Honestly though, with the blow he took, it's a miracle he doesn't have more internal damage. He wasn't so lucky with his arm and shoulder. We repaired and stitched the broken clavicle. His shoulder was broken and that required pins and screws to set. He also suffered two breaks in the humerus and his ulna was broken. Then we have the injury to his eye..."

The Doctor paused and Danny stated, "Go on Doc"  
"His eyelid was ripped, almost off and his cornea was also torn. A micro-surgeon is working on his eye now. His nose was broken and it took quite a while to clean the dirt and pebbles from the scrapes to his face and jaw. We'll need to watch him very carefully for infections"

"He's going to make it though, right Doc?"  
The Doctor looked at the extremely tense Detective sitting across from him, "Danny, it's really too soon to tell. At this point he's touch and go"

"What are you saying? No sugar-coating this Doc, is he gonna make it?"  
"The next forty eight hours are critical. His odds are not good at this point"  
Kono grabbed Danny's hand as he asked, "What exactly are his odds?"

"I would say he has only a twenty percent chance to make it through the night"  
Kono gasped, "Twenty percent?"  
"The swelling on his brain is our main concern but any infection could prove deadly in his weakened state"  
Danny's voice shook with emotion, "Doc, can I see him?"

"He won't be out of surgery for at least an hour and he'll be in recovery for a couple of hours. I'll be monitoring him in the ICU through the night. One of you can be with him there"  
Kono nodded and Danny stated, "I need to stay with him. Are you aware of the needed security for him?"  
"Yes, the entire staff is aware. As I told you detective it will be at least a couple of hours until you can see him. I will send a Nurse in to get you"  
"Thank you Doc" The three shook hands and after the Doctor left Danny moved over to the large window overlooking the hospital courtyard and he wept silently for his partner.

About twenty minutes passed before he felt a soft hand on his forearm, "Danny, I brought you up a sandwich"  
"I'm not hungry"  
"Danny please. You need to eat, you need to stay strong for him and for Gracie…please eat"  
"Okay….thank you Kono"

Kono stayed with him until the Nurse came in to take him to Steve.  
He embraced her and kissed her forehead as she told him, "Send him my love…..take care of him Danny"  
"I will sweetheart"  
She watched him leave with the Nurse and then she made her way out of the hospital. They had agreed that she would join Chin at Rachel's and spend the night there. With all the unknowns surrounding them now they needed to stay together, to watch out for each other.

**5050505050505050505050**

It was a horribly long night for all of them. Danny sat at his partner's side, holding his right hand and lovingly stroking Steve's hand and forearm. Tubes covered the SEAL's body. There was a tube down his throat hooking him up to the respirator that aided his breathing and there was the nasal cannula giving him oxygen. Two IV's in his right forearm pumped fluids and antibiotics into his bloodstream. They had wires and tubing hooked to his chest monitoring his heart rate. They had performed a colostomy and that bag along with the bag hooked up to his catheter tubing hung from the side of the bed. And then there was the drainage tube coming from the man's shaved scalp. Clear taping covered the long stitched gash on his eyelid. His eye itself was swollen shut and medical tape also covered the eye. Danny looked at the raw and swollen face of his friend who at this moment was not even recognizable.

The Doctor had told Danny that the respirator was there only to aid his breathing because of the bruised lung but God he hated that sound….that mechanical sound…..A sheet covered Steve's body from mid-chest down. Danny stared at the man's chest, finding comfort in the steady up and down movement.

Clear tape covered the stitched jagged gash where the clavicle bone had broken and punctured his skin. His shoulder was bandaged and in a brace and his arm was in a plaster cast from his armpit to the fingers, totally immobilizing the arm.

His ribcage was tightly wrapped up to where the incision was where he had been operated on. A bandage covered the four to five inch incision on his left side. The bruising on his left side from the impact was horrible, and the scraping from the skidding on the road covered every inch of visible flesh on his right side.

Danny watched him, not sleeping…afraid to sleep. He talked to Steve all night. He talked about the cases they had solved but mostly he talked about his life back on Jersey. He told his partner about his life growing up in a middle-class neighborhood in Jersey. He talked about his brother Matty and his three sisters. He talked about how he met Rachel, after she hit his squad car when he was a Jersey cop. He told Steve about his love for his beautiful Rachel and he talked about the best day of his life, when Gracie was born.

As the night went on he bared his soul to his unconscious partner about the break-up of his marriage. Suddenly after seven years of marriage she had decided she couldn't handle being married to a cop. Nothing he said could convince her to give their marriage another try and three months after their divorce was she dropped the bombshell on him that she was moving to Hawaii with her new boyfriend Stan Edwards. He had fought the move, and Rachel's way of fighting back included marrying Stan.

Tears streamed down Danny's cheeks as he told Steve about his suspicions of Rachel's infidelity with Stan. She had always denied this but in his mind he was convinced that she had been cheating with Stan for quite a while unable to believe that she had met, married him and moved to Hawaii in a mere three months…..

He wiped his tears as he continued to speak softly, "Steve, you're right….I do still love her. Damn, I love her so much….well she's not pregnant. That's the only good thing to happen today. I'm so sorry partner. I treated you horribly today. You were trying to be a friend and I snapped at you…..hell, I hit you. I can't believe I did that. But worse than that I said I didn't trust you with Gracie. Steve, you gotta know I didn't mean that. I know how much you love her and I know that you …..you would do anything to keep her safe. You saved her life today buddy. I am forever indebted to you…..please forgive me Steve"

The one-sided conversation continued throughout the night and when the Doctor came in at about eight the next morning and after checking the patient he turned to Danny, "He's doing well Danny. His vitals are good"  
"So he'll make it?"  
"He's still not out of the woods, but he's doing well. I'm optimistic"  
The Doctor was smiling and THAT brought a smile to Danny's face. He sighed deeply as he asked, "When do you figure he'll wake?"  
"With this type of head injury it's difficult to say. I would hope that he will show signs of waking in the next 12 hours or so"  
"Are you going to move him to a room?"  
"Yes, later this morning we'll move him. He's stable Danny, this is very good"

A short time after the Doctor left a Nurse entered the ICU, "Detective Williams, A Detective Kelly is here to see you"  
"Please tell him I'll be right out, thank you" Danny then tenderly stroked Steve's forehead, "I'll be right back buddy, you hang on"

He left the room and entered the hallway, "Chin, hey"  
"How is he Danny?"  
After getting an update Chin then said, "That's good news. Danny, we may have a lead"  
"Really, what?"

"Duke called me about half an hour ago. He got a call this morning from Halawa Prison. Sang Min says he knows who did this and he wants to make a deal. He'll only talk to you"  
"Okay…..is everything okay at the house?"  
"Yes, the new shift just took over. There haven't been any problems"  
"I need to get over to the prison. Can you stay with him?"  
"Yes, but promise me you won't do anything foolish. We have to do this together. You call me"  
"I will. You take care of him now"

The men embraced briefly and then Danny left. Moments later tension filled his body as he pulled onto the freeway driving towards the prison.

********** Please let me know what you think ! Hope you're still enjoying ! ***********


	7. Chapter 7

As he drove towards the prison Danny watched carefully to make sure he wasn't being followed.  
When he arrived, his gun was taken from him and he was taken into an interrogation room. A short time later Sang Min was brought in, still handcuffed, and placed in a chair across the table from the detective. The guards then left the room.

He looked at Danny, "I was hoping you would bring that little 5-0 hottie along"  
Danny's jaw was tense with anger as he slammed the palms of his hands down onto the table, "NO GAMES SANG MIN! DO YOU HEAR ME, NO FUCKING GAMES!"

Sang Min stared at Danny, his face showing no emotion. "Is McGarrett dead?"  
Danny stood pushing his chair back from table and leaning towards the prisoner, "How in the hell do you know about what happened to McGarrett?"  
"I overheard a couple of the guards talking at breakfast this morning. I really didn't think the kid had the balls to do it"  
"Who? Who did this?"  
"Oh no no detective…..first we talk"  
Danny sat back down fixing an angry glare on the Asian man, "Okay…we talk. I'm listening. What is it you want?"  
"I want out of here. I want my record cleared and I want out of here!"  
"You know I can't do that…"  
"Then what happens to your daughter is on you"

The blood drained from Danny's face, "What are you talking about? What does this son-of-a-bitch want with my daughter?"  
"If you want any more information from me….you'll get me out of here"  
Danny wanted nothing more than to rip Sang Min's head off but he had to stay calm. Right now he was the only person who knew who was behind this. He had to stay calm, he had to…..

Danny spoke firmly, his determined, steely gaze meeting Sang Min's. "What makes you think that I can't figure this out myself by seeing who's been recently released?"  
"This cat's been about a month….but he's been planning this for awhile. By the time you figure it out? Who's to say what he'll have done…..but hey, if you don't want my information…"

Danny's fists were clenched in front of him, "You do not want to mess with me, especially when it involves my daughter"  
"That's why I called for you. Kids are off-limits man. You kept your word to me and let me see my wife and son. I will tell you everything I know as long as you will give me your word that you'll do everything you can to get me out of here"

"I can't make any promises, but I will try. And I'm sure I'll have McGarrett's backing"  
"So he's still alive?"  
"Yeah…..he's hanging on"

After a few moments of silence he simply said, "Jasper Martinsen"  
"Martinsen? When in the hell did he get out? Tell me what he said"  
"We were in the yard lifting weights a few months ago and he asked me what I knew about you. I told him you were a haole from Jersey and that you were with 5-0 now. He told me that he had heard you had a little girl and that when he got out he was going to see to it that you paid for putting him away. He said that his old lady had a miscarriage and that he was going to see that you suffered like he did"

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me about this sooner!"  
"Like I said, I didn't think he had the balls to do anything…not to a child. I told him not to even think about it, but it looks like he didn't listen to me. Now if he had gone after you, or McGarrett…ha, you'd be on your own. But I ain't gonna sit by and watch anyone hurt a little kid"

Danny's heart and mind were racing, "What about Meka? Did he say anything about Meka and his family?"  
"He knew Meka was dead"  
"When did he get out?"  
"Three weeks ago"  
"I can't see Martinsen pulling this off on his own. He's not smart enough. Is there anyone you can think of who he spent a lot of time with in here?"  
"Yeah….there was Hugo Rejon. Those two were real friendly, if ya catch my drift"  
"Is Rejon still inside?"  
"No, he got sprung last week"

"Do you know any details of what he planned?"  
"Nope…like I said, I told him to leave your little girl alone. Like you said, the man ain't too smart is he?"  
"Thank You Sang Min. After I take care of everything, I'll see what I can do for you…I promise"  
"All right man"

The men shook hands and Danny left the room to go meet with the prison warden to get details on Rejon and Martinsen.

**505050505050505050505050**

Warden Joe Nedahl stood to greet Danny, shaking his hand. "Have a seat detective. Can I get you some coffee?"  
"No, no you can tell me Warden, why was I not notified when Jasper Martinsen was released from prison?"  
"Martinsen is behind this?"  
"That's what Sang Min says. Now why in the hell wasn't I notified?"

Nedahl was pulling up Martinsen's information on the computer, "It looks like he was released four weeks ago, May 20th and we did notify HPD of his release date on May 13th. Captain Frank Radcliffe took the information"  
"Okay….I'll look into that, thank you. Can you give me any forwarding information you have on him and anything you have regarding any visitors he had while in here?"

Nedahl printed out the relevant information as Danny requested information on Rejon.  
"Hugo Rejon, he's trouble. He has a rap sheet a mile long. He's been in and out of prison since he was nineteen. He's served time for burglary, assault and drug possession. His most recent sentence was ten years and he was released six months early, last week"

"How intelligent is he? Is he smart enough to lead this duo?"  
"Oh yes…..he's smart, he's also very street smart. And he's brutal Detective. Martinsen comes from money and if he recruited Rejon…..I'm afraid to say that together they will be very dangerous…"

After giving Danny printouts and mug shots of both thugs he left the prison, more worried than ever about his entire family, including his 5-0 Ohana.

**505050505050505050505050**

Danny dialed Kono as he dashed to his car, "Kono, is everything good there?"  
"Yes, everything's quiet. Danny, did he give you anything?"  
"Yes….it sounds like it's a drug addicted punk that Meka and I put away. It was one of my first busts on the Island and he was arrested in a drug bust. They were selling to High School kids. Jasper Martinsen was a low level player. He was down on his luck and he got mixed in with the wrong crowd. He came from money and the others recruited him. The judge was actually quite easy on him but from what Sang Min told me, his girlfriend suffered a miscarriage when he was locked up and he's blaming me and Meka"

"What? Is he saying it was because of the stress or something?"  
"I guess…..who in the hell knows. Apparently he did some digging and found out about Gracie and he says he's going to make me suffer like he did. Gracie IS the target. Apparently he recruited a thug he met in the joint, Kono…..they're dangerous. I should be there in about ten minutes. He knows Meka's dead but I need to call HPD and get police protection on Amy and Billy Hanamoa just in case. Have you heard from Chin at all?"

"He called about half an hour ago and they had just moved Steve to his room. He hasn't woke yet….."  
Danny heard the shots over the phone…."KONO, KONO WHAT'S HAPPENING….KONO?"  
He could hear Kono's muffled voice calling to Rachel, "Rachel, you two get to the garage…..Drive to HPD headquarters and don't stop!"  
Danny heard glass breaking and Gracie screaming. He continued to listen as he accelerated, speeding towards the house.

************** More to follow – I really appreciate all the reviews ! THANK YOU ! **************


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter as she raced with her terrified daughter to the garage.  
Gracie was sobbing and calling for her Daddy as Rachel buckled her into the backseat and instructed her to lay down, "I'm scared Mommy"  
"Gracie, listen to me…..lay down and don't move sweetheart. We're going to be fine"

Back in the house Kono broke out a lower pane of glass on the front bay window. She had dropped her phone as she began firing at the two men making their way towards the house. She was heavily out-gunned but the men did not know that they were facing a highly trained marksman.

The next events all happened simultaneously. Martinsen and Rejon were boldly approaching the house firing automatic weapons at the front window. Glass was shattering around her as Kono stepped from the corner of the window exposing herself. In two shots, she dropped Rejon the bullets striking him in the neck and upper chest. A bullet from Martinsen's gun tore into her right shoulder knocking her gun from her hand. As she slumped against the edge of the window she saw Rachel driving from the garage towards the front gate and to her horror Kono watched as Martinsen turned and ran after the vehicle firing as he moved. As she made an attempt to move towards her gun, Kono Kalakaua fell to the ground as darkness surrounded her.

Danny's Camaro rounded the corner leading to Rachels' just in time to see the grey Chevy Cavalier peeling from the driveway and heading away from him. He looked beyond the car and spotted Rachel's Lexus about a hundred yards ahead of the Cavalier.  
"FUCK!" He tried to re-dial Kono and her phone rolled straight to voice mail. As he passed the house at an extremely high rate of speed he glanced over at the Police squad cars. He saw the windshield blown out of the front vehicle and he could see the motionless bodies of the two bloodied officers. He could not see the officers from the second vehicle and the squad appeared to have minimal damage. He quickly dialed Duke as he sped after the Camaro.

"Duke! Duke it's Danny! The house has been compromised. Shots fired, officers down!"  
"What about Kono?"  
"I'm unable to reach her. Duke I'm in a high speed chase with a grey Chevy Cavalier, license number A Alpha, C Charlie, W William, 226….again ACW226. The vehicle is pursuing Rachel"  
"Copy Danny, squads are enroute"

Hanging up his phone, Danny continued to increase his speed and was gaining on the car but unfortunately the Cavalier was also gaining on Rachel.  
To his horror he watched as Martinsen rear-ended Rachel's car causing her to spin out of control and crash head on into a telephone pole.  
The detective screamed in fear and anger, "NO, NO, NO…"  
He watched as Martinsen exited his vehicle obviously unaware that he was being followed. Danny stopped his car and jumped out, gun drawn, "MARTINSEN, STOP! IT'S OVER!"  
Jasper Martinsen turned, aiming his gun at Danny but he never had a chance to pull the trigger as Danny fired four rounds, dropping the man…..dead.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny raced to the Lexus, he hadn't seen Gracie in the vehicle and he was terrified as to what he would find. As he drew closer the front door opened and Rachel stepped out, covered in powder from the deployment of the airbag.  
"RACHEL, RACHEL"  
"DANNY, GET TO GRACIE! SHE'S IN THE BACK SEAT!"  
Danny was opening the back passenger door in seconds, kneeling down and stroking the whimpering child's hair, "Gracie….Monkey it's Danno….are you okay?"  
Pulling her arm from her face she looked up into her Daddy's eyes, "Daddy….."  
She lunged towards him as he unbuckled her and pulled her out of the car.  
She clung to him as he again asked, "Baby are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
"No I'm not hurt? Where's Mommy?"  
Rachel was now at Danny's side, "I'm right here honey"  
Danny stood, and holding Gracie tightly he wrapped an arm around Rachel pulling her close, "Are you okay Rach?"  
"Yes…yes I'm fine"  
They both stood hugging their daughter and holding each other as they softly sobbed.

After a couple of minutes Danny said, "Rachel, I need to go check on Kono"  
Gracie cried out, "Don't leave us Daddy…..please"  
"Hey, Monkey….relax, I'm not going anywhere without you. You and Mommy will come in my car"  
Rachel wiped her eye's and nodded, "Let me grab my purse" She retrieved her purse and car keys and then she followed Danny to his car as he carried Gracie close to his chest, shielding her from seeing the dead man lying just a few feet behind her Mother's car.

He had Rachel get into the back seat and then he handed Gracie to her, whispering "Keep her down"  
Then talking to Gracie he said, "Monkey you just lay in Mommy's lap. Everything is okay now, it's over"  
"Did you get the bad guys Daddy?"  
"Did I get the bad guys? Don't I always get the bad guys?"  
The little girl grinned slightly and then Danny said, "I'll be right back…I promise"

He then moved over to Martinsen, confirming the man was dead and taking the weapons from him and his vehicle.  
After placing the numerous guns into his trunk Danny got into the car and turned back towards the house.  
Rachel immediately asked, "Did you talk to Kono?"  
He looked at her through the rearview mirror as he answered, "Uh no…..her phone was dead"  
Rachel understood, she saw the look in his eyes….she had been married to him long enough to know that Danny was scared. He obviously hadn't been to the house yet and he didn't know if Kono was dead or alive.

**50505050505050505050505050**

As he reached the house, he drove slowly past the squad cars, now seeing a third officer lying in a pool of blood on the ground next to the bullet ridden car. He noticed the young officer's hand was on his holster but he hadn't had time to draw it. As he pulled into the driveway he saw a man he recognized from the mug shot as Rejon lying face down on the grass now stained blood red.

He turned to Rachel and Gracie, "Gracie look at me baby girl, I need you to do exactly what I tell you okay?"  
"Okay Daddy"  
He smiled at her, "I'm going to go help Kono and I need you to stay down, keep your head in Mommy's lap until I get back"  
"Okay…I love you Danno"  
"I love you more Monkey" He then looked at Rachel adding softly, "Stay here"

Danny was shaking as he moved across the lawn, his gun drawn. He knelt down and confirmed that Rejon was dead. He then turned his gaze to the front of the house. The large bay window had been shattered by automatic gunfire and Danny moved towards the front door.

He was fairly certain that Martinsen and Rejon were acting alone but he had to be cautious.  
Pushing open the front door he turned and his eyes instantly fell on his fallen partner.  
"Kono, oh my God" He raced to her side. She lay face down amongst the shattered glass. He gently rolled her over. She was horribly pale as he placed two fingers on her neck feeling for a pulse. As he touched her, her eye's jolted open and her hands grabbed his arms. He spoke, "HEY HEY KONO, RELAX BABY…it's Danny….relax"  
"Dddanny…."  
"Yeah kid. You're going to be okay. Let me take a look at you?"  
"Danny…..Gracie and…..RRachell…."  
"They're safe Kono, they're safe. You did a great job protecting them. You're lying on all this glass, I'm going to move you"

Placing a hand on the ground she tried to push up, "Oohhhh"  
"Kono STOP!"  
"I can wwalk…."  
"Of course you can, just humor me though okay. Lay still now, I've got you" He smiled at her, placing his arms gently under her and lifting her off the ground with ease. She moaned softly as he spoke soothingly, "I'm sorry Kono, relax"

He carried her across the room and laid her tenderly onto the couch.  
"There you go. Let me look at your shoulder now kiddo" He tore her shirt away exposing the wound adding, "It's not bleeding too bad, you're going to be fine"  
"So, you got 'em?"  
"Well you took out one of them…..and yeah I got the other. You saw only two right?"  
"Yes…"  
"Let me go grab some towels, you stay here….don't move"

Danny ran to the hall closet grabbing a few towels and then he raced back to Kono's side.  
He grabbed a quilt off the back of the couch and covered his fallen teammate. As he knelt at her side they heard the sirens of the arriving ambulance and squad cars.  
He placed a towel on her shoulder as she said, "Danny…my hand…hurts"  
He pulled back the quilt and saw immediately the cause of her pain, "You've got a good sized piece of glass in your palm Kono. I'm going to let the EMT's take care of it okay?"  
"Yeah"

He ran his hand through her hair and then as the EMT's approached he stepped back to give them access.  
As Duke was moving towards him, his phone rang "Chin?"  
"Danny…."  
Danny noticed the shakiness in Chin's voice, "Chin, what's wrong?"  
"Danny, Steve went into cardiac arrest….."  
The blood drained from his face as his brain processed the words and he said softly, "Oh my God"

************** I hope you're still enjoying ! Please let me know what you think ! ****************


	9. Chapter 9

Danny's voice shook as he spoke, "Is he alive?"  
"Yes but….they had a hard time getting him back Danny"  
"How long was he gone?"  
"Almost four minutes. They had to give him an epinephrine injection. Where are you?"  
"I've got a lot to tell you partner…."  
Danny gave Chin a quick rundown of everything that had transpired over the last hour.

Chin spoke quietly, "Oh God Danny, is everyone okay?"  
"Kono's going to be fine. The EMT's are working on her now. Gracie and Rachel aren't physically hurt but they're shook up. Are you with Steve now?"

"Yes. They ran some tests and the Doctor will be here in about an hour"  
"We'll all be at there soon brother"  
After getting Steve's room information from Chin, Danny hung up and turned to face Duke Lukela.

Duke placed a hand on his shoulder, "McGarrett?"  
"Yeah….he's fighting Duke, he's fighting"  
"Are you certain that these were only the two men after you?"  
"As certain as I can be. Duke…can you please have a squad check up on Amy and Billy Hanamoa. I'm sure they're fine but…"  
"This had something to do with Meka?"  
"Yeah, someone we put away" He briefly told Duke about Martinsen and where he could find his body, and of his collaberation with Rejon.

"Danny, I'm going to need to talk to Rachel later. They're ready to transport Kono, so you go. I'll take care of things here and I'll call you or Chin at the hospital later. Go now, I'll call Amy right away"  
"Thank You" Shaking hands with Duke, Danny then made his way back to Kono's side.

They had her on a stretcher, her shoulder and hand bandaged. He stroked her cheek, "Hey, how you doing?"  
"I'm fine Danny. What's happening?"  
"Chin called…..Steve went into cardiac arrest and stopped breathing"  
"Oh God, No…"  
"Listen to me Kono, he's alive and he's going to pull through. We have to believe that…he's a strong son-of-a-bitch"  
"I know….."

He wiped a tear from her eye, "Gracie and Rachel are out in my car. I need to drive them in so the Doctor's can check them out, just to be safe. You do what these guys tell you and I'll be right behind you okay?"  
"Take care of them Danny, I'm fine" She smiled weakly at him and he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

He raced up the staris and grabbed a doll, 'Chloe' for Gracie. Moments later he was back in the car and they were following the ambulance towards the hospital.

Once at the hospital, he carried Gracie and walked hand-in-hand with Rachel into the emergency room.  
They all moved to the stretcher as Kono was being wheeled in. Rachel took hold of the young detectives hand, "Kono…thank you. You saved our lives"

Kono smiled at the trio in front of her, "I'm so happy you're both okay"  
Gracie's head was laying against her Daddy's shoulder as she said quietly, "Does it hurt Auntie Kono?"  
"Just a little but sweetheart, I'm fine though I promise" She turned her gaze, "Danny…..you need to be with Steve, I'm fine"  
Danny smiled, "We'll be here when you get out Kono"

As they wheeled her away Danny and Rachel took seats to wait for a room. Danny set Gracie down and Rachel grabbed his arm saying quietly, "Did something happen to Steve?"

"His heart stopped, but they were able to revive him. The Doctor should be back in to see him soon, I need to be there"  
She felt his body shake beneath her hands, "We're fine here, go to him Danny"  
He hugged her and then knelt next to Gracie, "Monkey, Uncle Steve needs to see me right now. Are you okay here with Mommy and Chloe?"

The little girl shook her head in understanding, "Daddy can I go see Uncle Steve now?"  
"Not yet honey, he's still very sick and the Doctors won't let little munchkins in the room yet" He grinned at her, touching her cheek.  
"Will you tell him I love him and…..I miss him"  
"Of course I will baby. He misses you too and you know how much he loves you right?"  
"Uhh huh"  
Danny kissed her and said, "You stay with Mommy and I'll be back soon"

He then turned and moved down the hallway towards the elevators.

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

He entered the room and his eyes fell on his still partner. Chin was standing at his side, holding his hand and talking to him softly.  
Danny moved to the other side of the bed. He tenderly touched the SEAL's bruised and battered face. His eyes glancing at the monitors and at the movement of his chest, up and down….. He placed a hand on Steve's chest as he leaned in close to his ear.  
"Steve, it's Danny…..I'm here partner….you keep fighting Superman, we need you back"  
Tears slipped down Danny's cheeks. He was comforted at the feel of the steady beat of his friend's heart under his hand.

The two men stood faithfully at his side talking to him soothingly until the Doctor arrived about half an hour later.  
After briefly examining Steve, Doctor Kalanni asked the men to step out into the hallway with him.  
Danny's voice was shaking as he addressed the Doctor, "Doc…remember, no bullshit now…..how is he really?"  
"He's in a coma"  
_'Coma….Coma….'_ the word hit Danny like a blow to the gut…he closed his eyes and struggled to breathe. He felt a hand grab his arm supportively and opened his eyes to meet the comforting gaze of his dear friend, Chin Ho Kelly.

He turned back to the Doctor, "Is this temporary? Is he going to wake up?"  
"I hope so, but it's just too soon to know. I'm sure Chin has told you that we had a difficult time reviving him. His brain went without oxygen for almost four minutes. That fact along with the head injury he suffered is very problematic but the test results on his heart are positive, the beat is strong and steady. However there is increased swelling on his brain and we need to monitor that very closely. We may need to operate again to relieve the pressure"

"Is he strong enough for that?"  
"Danny…..he's weak, his body has sustained great trauma but with every hour that passes his odds of surviving increase. His condition is grave but from what I've seen from this young man over the last twenty hours I remain optimistic. It's going to take time, he has a very difficult road to recovery ahead of him. He's going to need both of you"

"He's got us Doc. Thank you for all you've done and all you're doing for him"  
They shook hands with the Doctor and before moving back to their leaders' side, Danny filled Chin in on everything that had happened.  
"It's over now Danny. We need to concentrate on the healing now brother"  
"This is all my fault Chin. Steve….could die, Kono is hurt…I put Rachel in danger and my daughter…she's terrified"  
"This isn't your fault, you know that! These things happen when you're a cop, you know that and Steve and Kono know that!"  
"Maybe it's time for me to get out of this line of work then…."  
Not giving Chin a chance to respond, Danny brushed past him moving back to Steve's side.  
Chin stood in the doorway watching the tough Jersey detective for several minutes before deciding to go outside and grab a breath of fresh air.

Danny held Steve's hand as he spoke through his tears, "I'm sorry Steve…oh God I'm so sorry"

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

Chin returned about twenty minutes later. Placing a hand on Danny's shoulder he said softly, "Hey, come with me a minute"  
Placing Steve's hand gently onto the bed the men moved a few feet away to the room's window.  
"I called Duke. There were three officers on guard, they're all dead. A twelve year old boy was across the street and he witnessed what happened. Officer Berenger was leaning against the other officers' squad talking to them when Martinsen and Rejon came around the corner firing. Danny they used machine guns and with the heavy brush on corner of the property they were undetected. Buddy, they were ambushed, they didn't have a chance"

"Jesus Christ. Who were the other cops?"  
"Paul Kekoa and Darren Marsh…three damn good men"  
"Marsh's wife just had twins…..oh God Chin, why?"  
"I don't have an answer man. I'll stay with the boss, do you want to go check on the girls?"  
"Yeah, thanks brother"  
The friends embraced briefly and then Danny headed back down to the ER.

********** MORE TO FOLLOW ***********


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel was sitting in the waiting room with Gracie asleep in a chair next to her. Danny sat to Rachel's other side and sighed deeply.  
She took hold of his hand, "How is he Danny?"  
"He's bad honey…he's in a coma. God Rach, he saved our baby and he could die"  
"Danny…."  
Danny's mouth and chin were quivering with emotion as he turned to her and grinned softly, "You know what? He would give his life up for her any day…..he loves her so much"  
"Daniel look at me…..you need to be with him. You need to encourage him to hang on"

"I need to stay with Gracie"  
"No, Gracie is fine, but she will NOT be fine if Steven dies. Stay with him dear, please"  
He turned and looked looked into her eyes, "I'm scared Rach….I can't lose him"  
"Then don't let him quit. You have to stay strong for him Danny….stay strong"

They sat quietly holding hands for several minutes. Rachel squeezed Danny's hand and whispered, "Trust me Daniel. You need to be here…..you'll never forgive yourself if…." She saw the tears welling in his eyes as she continued, "You can call us every hour if you need to, but you need to be here. The Doctors gave Gracie a clean bill of health and I've just got some bumps and bruises. We'll be fine at home"

"You can't go home…there's a lot of damage and it's a crime scene right now. I'll put you two up at the Hilton for the next few days" "Gracie will like that, she'll feel like a princess"  
"Well she IS my princess. We sure did good with her didn't we?"  
"Yes Danny, we did. She's a very happy and secure child"

"Have they told you anything about Kono's condition?"  
"They took her into surgery about an hour ago. I gave the Nurse your information and they'll reach you in Steve's room when they're done. Steve and Kono saved our lives, I will be forever indebted to them"

"Thank you Rachel…I'm so sorry you were both put in danger. I do everything possible to keep my family information confidential"  
"Danny, this isn't your fault. There are risks in this line of work and things happen that you have no control over. I am so proud of you and the work you do and our daughter idolizes you"

"Maybe I need to talk to her huh?"  
They both chuckled softly, "Danny, you're an amazing Father"

"Thank you. She couldn't have a better Mother, I've always said that…..but maybe I don't say it enough"  
She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "You go now, we're fine"

"I want you to wait here and Chin will drive you to the house so you can grab some clothes and anything you'll need. Then he'll get you to the hotel. Duke had your car towed to the shop and he's going to need to interview you, probably sometime tomorrow but I'll let you know. Umm, have you talked to Stanley yet?"

"No, why?"  
"Well I was just wondering …."  
She smiled, "The answer is no Daniel…he does not even know that I thought I was pregnant"  
A sly smile crossed Danny's face as he added "Good…."

He then kissed her forehead and without giving her a chance to respond to his comment he moved, kneeling down in front of Gracie and shaking her gently to wake her.  
Her beautiful brown eyes opened, "Hi Danno"  
He smiled broadly at her, "Hi Monkey, you tired?"  
"Uh….huh….can we go home now?"  
"That's what I need to talk to you about. Uncle Chin is going to drive you home to get some things and then you and Mommy get to take a little vacation and stay at the Hilton for a few days, how does that sound?"

"Like fun! Are you coming too?"  
"Monkey Uncle Steve needs me here, are you okay with that?"  
"Yes…..is he going to be okay Daddy? I'm scared?"  
He lifted her into his arms, "Hey don't be scared, we're talking about Super Seal right? He's going to be fine he just took a really hard hit on his head and he needs to rest a lot"

"If I can't see him, can I at least talk to him on the phone?"  
"Not yet baby girl. He's sleeping all the time right now but I'll have him call you as soon as he can okay? And I promise that I'LL call you EVERY day, LOTS of times!"

"Okay Danno, I love you"  
He kissed her and set her back onto the chair, "I love you little Monkey. I'm very proud of you. Be good for Mommy now and call me if want to talk okay?"  
She shook her head, "I will Daddy"

Danny turned and walked away. When he entered the empty elevator and the doors closed, he immediately dropped to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably as the events of the last twenty four hours crashed in on him.

**5050505050505050505050**

He sobbed as he pounded his fists against the walls of the elevator in anger, frustration and fear. In less than twenty four hours he had TWICE come so close to losing his only reason for living….Gracie. Steve and Kono had both put their lives on the line to save her. But they hadn't only saved her, they had saved him because he knew he could not survive without his daughter. Gracie was his life and he had put her and everyone else he loved on this God forsaken Island in danger because of his job. He again slammed his fists on the walls as he screamed. Seconds later, his chest heaving, he looked up to see he has nearing his floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around chest silently berating himself for his weakness. As the doors opened he was greatly relieved to find no one standing on the other side.

The bathrooms were straight ahead of him and he moved swiftly into the small room locking the door behind him. As he entered he suddenly became very nauseated and moving to the toilet bowl he vomited violently…._'Oh fuck….get ahold of yourself William's…pull it together' _A couple of minutes passed and then he moved to the sink where he splashed cold water onto his face. Cupping water into his hands he rinsed his mouth and took a drink. Then running his wet hands through his hair he left the bathroom and made his way back to Steve's side.

Chin looked up as Danny re-entered the room. The blonde detective looked worn out and ….scared…..scared was the only word that came to Chin's mind as he looked into Danny's eye's, puffy and red from crying. He moved away from the bedside to greet him, "Are you okay brah?"  
Danny shook his head, "Yeah…..I'm fine. How is he?"  
"No change at all Danny"  
"Chin can you do me a big favor man?"  
"Of course, anything"  
"I need to stay here. Rachel and Gracie are cleared to leave. Can you take them by the house to pick up some things and then get them checked into the Hilton"  
"Yes, no problem"

Danny pulled out his wallet and handed Chin a credit card, "Put the room on this"  
"Any word on Kono yet?"

"No, Rachel gave them Steve's room info, so they'll let us know when she's out of surgery"  
"Okay, I'll be back soon"  
"Thanks brother"  
Chin left the room and Danny moved to the bed taking Steve's hand in his, squeezing tightly.

Danny spoke soothingly, "I'm here babe….we're all with you. Please don't quit partner…..damn it Superman…..." The lump in his throat was huge and he struggled to talk as again more tears fell, "In twelve weeks you've become so much more than a partner to me…..you're my brother and I love you….I can't lose you Steve….."

Chin returned a couple of hours later bringing with him a dinner of pasta and salads. After setting the bags and drinks onto the table he moved to the bed.  
"Anything?"  
"No…no….."  
"Gracie's doing great buddy. You don't have to worry about them, they'll both be fine"  
"Thank you Chin. Kono?"  
"She's in her room. Everything went well and she's resting. They should release her in the morning"  
"Thank God"  
"Danny, come on….you need to eat now"  
"I don't know if I can keep anything down man"  
"You have to eat, come on" Chin grabbed Danny's elbow and guided him to the table.

As they ate, they talked about the days' events and about the man lying a few feet away fighting for his life.

Once done eating, Chin looked at Danny "You need to get some sleep"  
"No…..no I'm good"  
"Buddy, you look like hell. You haven't slept in over thirty hours. I'm here, I'll wake you if there's any change"  
Danny tipped his head back and rubbed his eyes, "I'm fucking exhausted…"  
"Sleep…I've got it here"  
"Thank you"

Danny curled up on the couch in the room and slept through the night. Over the next three days he along with Chin and Kono kept a round the clock vigil at their leaders' side. Steve's vitals remained stable and his heartbeat strong. The swelling on his brain did not increase any more and the Doctor took daily CAT scans to monitor the swelling and bleeding. The drainage tubes continued to draw the blood and fluids from his brain and his other injuries slowly began showing signs of healing.

**5050505050505050505050**

**Back to current day…. (four days after surgery)**

'_Come on Steve…you keep fighting partner' _

_He felt it, he wasn't certain because it was so weak but he felt it. His eyes watched closely as Steve's fingers moved around his, ever so slightly but they moved! Danny jumped to his feet keeping a tight grasp on Steve's right hand. He placed his other hand on the injured man's forehead, rubbing softly. "Steve, can you hear me partner? Squeeze my hand buddy….squeeze my hand"_

_He definitely felt it now, the squeeze was very weak but it was there! "That's it baby, that's it!" Danny reached up and punched the Nurse's call button as he continued to encourage Steve "Don't try to talk buddy, you've got a tube in your throat" Again Steve squeezed his hand in understanding. Danny noted a tear slipping from the SEAL's uninjured eye. He wiped it away with his thumb as he asked softly, "Are you in pain partner?" Steve's grip tightened in his, "I'll get you something for the pain, you relax…you're doing great Steven. I'm right here. It's time you came back to us so open those bright eyes for me now, can you do that?"_

_Danny watched as Steve struggled to pull himself back to consciousness, his eyelid eventually fluttering open.  
Danny could see the pain in man's eye as he continued talking softly…_

_**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0**_

_Steve suddenly became agitated as memories flooded back to him, "Gracie? Oh...God...Gracie?"  
Danny again held Steve's head down on the pillow, "Calm down partner. Gracie's fine, I promise. I'll tell you everything once you calm down"_

_The Doctor left the men alone letting Danny know that a Nurse would be in shortly to hook him up with an IV pain medication drip. Danny shook hands with the Doctor and then turned back to Steve'_

******** MORE TO FOLLOW - HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING! ********


	11. Chapter 11

Danny could not contain his smile as relief consumed him, Steve was awake!  
He continued to talk to him softly as he tried to calm him down. It was obvious that he was in severe pain. He squeezed the SEAL's hand firmly, "Relax Steve, slow your breathing down for me okay?"  
"DDanny…oh sshitt hhurts mman"  
"I know partner, don't talk…just listen to me and relax….nice and slow babe…..that's it"

As his breathing settled, Danny spoke softly. "I'm going to tell you everything….it's all over and everybody's safe. Everybody's okay. We're all worried about you. Steve…you saved my baby. I can never thank you enough or re-pay you for that" Danny's voice shook with emotion as Steve used all the energy his injured body could muster, squeezing his hand as he said softly, "She's ggood….sshe's good"

"Yeah partner, she's great. Thanks to you, she's great"  
"Good…ggood….oooohhhhh ddamn DDanny…..mmy hhead…my eye…sshit hhhurts mmann"

"I'm so sorry Steve…..ssshhhhhhhh….don't talk now….ssssshhhhhh" Danny gently wiped the beads of sweat and stroked Steve's forehead and cheek as pain shot through his body, "Relax partner…that a boy…..breathe slow, nice and slow babe"

Steve's eye remained closed until the Nurse returned. She hooked him up to an additional IV drip, instructing Danny how he could release a dose of morphine when needed. "I can't give him too much?"  
"No, it's time-released. If it's too soon the drip won't open" She placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, "Steven, do you need any pain medication?"

"No…nno meds…no mmeds"  
Danny nodded to her, "He's a stubborn ass ma'am"  
She smiled adding as she left, "Just ring if you need anything. Dr. Kalanni's been called and he should be here shortly"  
The blonde detective smiled back at her, "Thank You"

Danny watched the heart monitor and listened to the steady beeping of the machines.  
After a minute or two Steve called out loudly, "DDANNO…..DANNNOO"  
"Hey I'm right here partner, I've got you"  
"DDannno …'mm siicck"

Steve was unable to move, his head felt like it was going to explode. He had never felt pressure like this before, and his eye was throbbing. He tried to move his left arm but couldn't. His chest hurt, his ribs ached…..every breath he took was excruciating but at this moment it was the nausea…he was going to puke, he had to move…..

Danny moved swiftly and cradling the SEAL's head he tipped his body slightly towards the right as he vomited onto the floor.  
"Get it out babe….I got you"  
Steve was shaking horribly, "Ooohhhh Godd…."  
Danny held him steady for several minutes until he felt Steve relax slightly in his arms, "Okay buddy, you done?"  
"YYeahh…..'m ggood"

"Okay, I'm going to lay you back…..just relax" Steve moaned softly as Danny moved him as gently as possible, "Good job Steve, you're doing great" Danny stroked Steve's cheek as the man struggled again to control his breathing.

As Danny leaned up to administer a dose of morphine Steve opened his eye and called out, 'No ddruggs Danno….nno"  
"Steve come on man, you need the meds"  
"NNO mmeds….pplease Daanno…..nno…nno meds"  
"Okay babe I hear you, no meds…"

Steve's eye closed as he mumbled over and over again, "No mmeds….nno meds….."  
As Danny continued to comfort Steve, he reached up and released the medication and in moments Steve's words slurred and the drugs took him under.

Over the next three days they kept Steve under most of the time as his pain level remained extreme. They kept him awake only long enough for the Nurses to confirm that he was coherent and then they would put him back under. Chin and Kono took turns staying with Danny at Steve's side and on the third day, seven days after he was injured the swelling on his brain subsided and the Doctor removed the drainage tube.

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

On day eight at a little before six in the morning, Danny opened his eyes as he felt his hand being squeezed.  
He stood and moved closer, "Hey buddy…how do you feel?"  
"Better…..my head hurts, but it's not as bad"  
"Good, that's good. How about your eye?"  
"Ummmmmm…better. What happened to my eye?"

Danny spoke softly, "Steve, once you were hit you were thrown about fifty feet….you then slid for several feet across the pavement"  
Steve squeezed Danny's hand, knowing how hard recanting this was on his partner, "It took a long time to dig all the tar and pebbles out of your flesh but they did a great job. You developed just a mild infection and the antibiotics took care of that"

"Danny, what happened to my eye?"  
"The entire right side of your face was pretty torn up babe and there was a lot of swelling. Steve, your eyelid was almost torn off and your cornea was torn"

Steve's voice shook slightly as he asked, "Am I going to lose my vision?"  
"They don't know. They couldn't tell much until you regained consciousness, I'm sure the Doc will check it out soon. A micro surgeon worked on you right away and he did a really great job sewing you up. They all are saying that eyes can really heal up well. They seemed more concerned about the lid and that you might lose some movement with it"

"My head?"  
"You hit your head hard on the concrete. You had some bleeding and quite a bit of swelling on your brain. They had you hooked up with a drainage tube in your skull until yesterday. The Doc seems really positive partner. He seems most concerned about your arm" Danny went on to tell him the extent of the injuries to his left arm and shoulder including the pins and screws now holding the shoulder together. He saw the concern in the SEAL's face, "Hey, you'll get physical therapy and you'll be good…Steve, trust me buddy, it isn't your arm I'm worried about!"

"What are the rest of the injuries?"  
Danny told him of his multiple broken ribs, his bruised lung and kidney and of his ruptured spleen, "Steve…the day after you were brought in you went into cardiac arrest. They had some trouble getting you back with us partner, so trust me when I say that your injured wing here is the least of our worries"

"How long was I….."  
"Almost four minutes and you slipped into a coma for those four days…four fucking long days"  
"And you stayed here"  
"Well yeah…..a good partner is hard to find and I'm finally getting you broken in"  
Steve grinned widely bringing pain to his bruised face and jaw, "You think you're getting 'ME' broken in? I think it's the other way around partner"

"You're sick…so I'll let you believe what you want to believe…but we both know the truth"  
"I do know the truth Danno…..the truth is that I'm damn lucky to have you in my life and I love you man"  
Danny wasn't going to cry! He had spent too many days crying…and here he was choking up again, "I love you too buddy"

"So my heart? What's the Doc saying?"  
"You'll need to take it easy for a while but all the tests seem to show minimal damage. Your heart rate is good and strong"  
"Good…Danny...that's good. Hey,how's Gracie doing?"  
Danny smiled, "She's good but she really needs to see you"  
"What day is it anyway?"  
"It's Tuesday. Almost six thirty in the morning"  
"What time does she get up for school?"  
"Seven thirty"  
"Let's call her then okay?"  
"She'll love that. I need to run to the head, I'll be right back"  
Steve smiled weakly, "K man"

Danny returned a few minutes later to find Steve sleeping. He smiled down at his best friend and pulled the blankets up over his chest.  
He then moved from the room to let the Nurse know that Steve was much more coherent this morning. He then called Chin to fill him in and made his way back to the room.

********* Please let me know what you think ! **********


	12. Chapter 12

At seven thirty Danny woke Steve and then he dialed Rachel.  
"Danny? Good morning, is everything alright?"  
"Yeah Rach, I've got someone here who would like to talk to Gracie"  
"Really! That's wonderful. Here she is"

"Hi Danno"  
"Good morning Monkey. I have someone here who is anxious to talk to you"  
"UNCLE STEVE?"  
"Yep, here he is" Danny then handed the phone to Steve.  
"Hi Gracie"  
"Oh Uncle Steve, I've been so worried about you"  
"Thank you sweetheart. You don't need to worry about me, you know that"  
"That's what Daddy says, 'cause you're Super Seal AND you fell on your head. Daddy always says you're hard headed"  
Steve chuckled at the innocence of the child's comment, "Your Daddy's right honey, I am hard-headed"  
"Are you feeling better Uncle Steve?"  
"Yes I am, thank you. Danno is taking very good care of me"  
"Can I come see you after school"  
"Of course. I'd love to see you. You go get ready for school now and I'll see you later. I love you"  
Gracie responded quickly, "I love you more!"  
"Bye, bye….here's your Daddy" He was smiling as he handed the phone to his partner.

"Hi Monkey, wasn't this a nice surprise?"  
"Yes Danno! He said I can come over after school, okay?"  
"Yes darling, we both can't wait to see you. You have a good day at school okay. I love you"  
Again the little girl responded, "I love you more!"  
Rachel then took the phone, "So he's doing better?"  
"Yes, much better"  
"It's alright to bring her up to visit then?"  
"Yes, they both need to see each other. Call me when you get here and I'll meet you downstairs. We need to prepare her before she sees him"  
"Will do, we should be there about four o'clock"  
"Great, see you then, Thank You Rachel"  
"You're welcome. See you soon"

Steve looked at him inquiring, "Prepare her? Do I look that bad?"  
"Let's put it this way babe…you look a hell of a lot better than you did. At least she'll be able to recognize you now. You look pretty wiped out. Why don't you take a nap. Chin and Kono will be here in about an hour and we'll tell you everything that happened. You need to know partner…..Kono was shot…"

The SEAL interrupted him quickly, "WHAT?"  
"Calm down, she's fine. She took a round to the shoulder and spent a night here but she's doing fine. We'll tell you everything after you rest for a while"  
"She's fine?"  
"YES Steven, yes she's fine…now if you don't stay calm I'll have to give you more meds"  
"No you won't. No more drugs Danny, do you hear me?"  
"You are as weak as a baby so you had better just do what you're told, because I'm in charge here, do you hear ME?"  
Danny could see the irritation in his friend's eyes and it was great…he saw the fight, the determination in those blue eyes and he now knew Steve was going to make it.

Steve spoke softly, "I hear you partner"  
"Good. Now how do you feel?"  
"Tired"  
"Then listen to me and take a nap"  
"Yeah….Can I have some water first boss?"  
Danny chuckled, "Yeah" After helping Steve drink he turned on the television and watched the local morning news as Steve quickly drifted off.

**505050505050505050505050**

He woke when Chin and Kono arrived and approached the bed.  
Chin smiled broadly and spoke first as they grasped hands, "Hey hey, look at you!"  
"Hi brother" Steve then turned to Kono, "Kono, How are you?"

She moved to his side and leaned down to kiss his forehead, "I'm fine boss, really I am. How do you feel?"  
"Like I got hit by a truck!" They all chuckled and Steve added softly, "Better Kono, I feel a lot better. Now are you all ready to tell me everything that happened?"

The detectives took seats around the bed and recanted everything to their leader.  
Once done Danny asked, "Steve….how did you know that this wasn't an accident and that Gracie was in danger?"  
I noticed the blue Caravan at the school but I just assumed he was picking up a child. In the split second before he hit me I realized it was the same vehicle and driver"

"Okay babe, your recognition skills are amazing but what would make you think they were after Grace and not you?"  
"The Caravan was at the school before I arrived Danny, I drove past it. No one could have known I was picking up Gracie, they had to have been stalking her. Danny, why didn't HPD tell you when Martinsen was released?"

"I don't know. According to Warden Nedahl they gave the information to Frank Radcliffe at HPD. I'm not sure why it never got relayed to me. I haven't had time to talk to Duke about it yet"  
"Well, we'll need to do that. This could have led to a disaster. Thank God that Gracie is okay"

Danny stood and sighed deeply. Steve asked, "What's wrong Danno?"  
"Wrong, nothing's wrong" He closed his eyes taking a minute before continuing "Steve, Kono, Chin…..I've been doing a lot of thinking the last week and you're right Steve, this could have led to a disaster. I thank God that Gracie's fine and that you're doing better. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to my baby" His voice was shaking with raw emotion as he continued, "Steve, you almost died protecting her…Kono, you saved both Gracie and Rachel and you could have been killed in that gunfight. My God, I placed you all in such danger, what gives me that right?"

Steve responded, "Danny look at me. What gives you the right? Are you kidding us? Danny, we're family man. That's what gives you the right. We love you and we love Gracie. We will always protect her and you, just as you would for us because we're family brother. The ONLY thing that matters is that Gracie is safe. You had no possible way of knowing this was going to happen, especially since you didn't even know Martinsen had been released. Danny…..this isn't your fault. It's over brother"

Tears were falling down Danny's cheeks as he choked out the words, "Thank You….all of you…..Thank You"  
Kono moved to his side and they embraced.  
The group talked quietly until Doctor Kalanni arrived a couple of hours later to examine Steve.

**505050505050505050505050**

Chin and Kono left the room and Danny remained as the prepared to remove the bandaging covering the injured eye.

"Danny can you please close the drapes and dim the lights"  
As Danny did this, the Doctor raised the bed so Steve was more upright.  
"Are you okay Steve? How do your ribs feel? Can you breathe okay?"  
"Yeah Doc, I'm good. Let's get on with this"

Danny stood at Steve's right side and grasped his hand in encouragement as the Doctor began to pull back the bandaging.  
"Now Steve I need you to do as I say and keep your eye closed until I tell you to open it"  
"Okay Doc"  
A couple of minutes passed as the Doctor checked the wound. They had changed the bandages twice over the last couple of days in Danny's presence but the eye had been swollen shut. The swelling was now gone and boy was the eye ugly. Dark, deep purple and black bruising covered every inch of skin. The coloring was so dark that the black stitches were hardly visible.

Doctor Kalanni finally said, "Okay Steve, open your eye slowly"  
Danny squeezed his partner's hand as he watched the eye flutter open. Steve blinked furiously and tears fell from the eye, "It's too bright…..the lights are too bright"  
The Doctor turned to Danny, "Shut the lights off please Danny"  
The blonde detective jumped up and did as he was asked and then returned to the bedside.  
Doctor Kalanni prompted Steve, "Okay young man, try it again"  
As his eye opened he smiled widely, "Everything looks good Doc, good and clear"  
Danny watched carefully, smiling each time Steve blinked. At the Doctors request Danny turned to lights on low, steadily brightening the room.

The excitement in Steve's voice was evident as the Doctor asked him questions about the eye. His vision was clear and he had no pain. He was able to blink when prompted and the Doctor then removed the numerous stitches from the tender flesh. As he checked Steve's head, ribs and abdomen he answered the SEAL's numerous questions and then he removed the stitches from the wounds to the clavicle and the back of his head.

"Steve, you're doing wonderful. It appears that the micro surgeon did an amazing job with reattaching the muscles in the eyelid. Your movement is excellent. I'm certain he'll stop by in the next day or two to check on you. Do you have any more questions for me?"

"Yeah, when can I go home?"  
"Let's not push things alright"  
Danny jumped in, "Doc….now that he's awake and coherent, you need to know something about SuperSeal here…..he's the most stubborn and persistent SOB I've ever known. He gets something in his head and he doesn't let it go"

"Well I think that those traits are probably the reason that 'SuperSeal' is still with us. I need you to listen to me Steve, you CANNOT push this. You have a long recovery ahead of you and if you push this too fast you risk a relapse, especially with your head injury. I need you to listen to me, and listen to Danny. If he thinks you're pushing it he will tell you and you must, do you hear me Steve …..you MUST do what he tells you. You feel better, but you're still very sick. Your body is very very weak. Now to answer your question, where you stand today….you will be here at least eight to ten days. I will schedule the surgery for the colostomy reversal for tomorrow. We'll remove the catheter and the feeding tube tomorrow as well. The sooner we get you eating and your body functions regulated the quicker you'll be able to go home. So once the tubes are all out tomorrow we'll get you up and moving"

"Can't we do the surgery today?"  
Danny shook his head wildly, ""See what I mean Doc?"  
Doctor Kalanni grinned and pointed at Steve, "Tomorrow…don't push it"  
Steve grinned back, "Yes sir"


	13. Chapter 13

****** Here is the final chapter – I hope you've enjoyed the story and thanks for reading ! ******

The four friends chatted throughout the day and Steve would fall asleep frequently.  
He was sleeping when Danny's phone rang a little before four o'clock.  
Hanging up he turned to Chin and Kono, "Gracie and Rachel are here. I need to prepare her for how Superman looks"

Danny left the room and as he stepped out of the elevator in the lobby he heard Gracie instantly, "DANNO!"  
He turned just in time to catch the little girl as she jumped, flinging herself into his arms.  
"Whoa, hey Monkey!"  
He kissed her and then carrying her they moved over to a couch in the lobby, "Daddy, can't we go see Uncle Steve now?"  
"In a minute baby. I just wanted to talk to you first"  
"Is Uncle Steve okay?"

"Yes, yes…..he's doing much better. I just want to tell you a little bit about his injuries before you see him. Remember I told you he hurt his head right?"  
Danny went on to tell her why Steve's head was shaved and he explained the stitching and bruising that covered his head and face. He told her of his arm and shoulder injuries and of his broken ribs.

She then looked at him stating simply, "Okay Daddy, can I see him now?"  
He glanced at Rachel and then smiling at his precious daughter he said, "Yes, let's go"

Taking her Daddy's hand they moved to the elevator and moments later Danny was holding her in his arms as they looked down at Steve who was still sleeping.  
"Can I wake him up Daddy?"  
"Sure, you can touch his shoulder here, it's not hurt"  
Danny sat her on the edge of the bed and she gently shook his shoulder while saying, "Uncle Steve, wake up Uncle Steve"

His eyes opened and a huge smile enveloped his face as his gaze fell on her, "Hi sweetheart, how are you?"  
She smiled back as the simple sound of his voice brought her comfort, "I'm good, how are you feeling?"  
"A lot better Gracie and I'm very happy to see you"  
"I'm sorry you got hurt so bad"  
"Hey you don't worry your pretty little head about me. I'm tough….almost as tough as your Danno"  
"You're really black and blue Uncle Steve, doesn't it hurt?"  
"Just a little bit. Danno's taking really good care of me"  
"That's a BIG cast on your arm, does it hurt?"  
"Nope, not at all. Do you know they put screws in my arm to hold the bones together"  
The six year old wrinkled her nose, "OOOOOOHHHH that sounds yucky"  
"But think of how strong my bones will be when they heal"  
She giggled, "You're silly Uncle Steve"

Danny saw the joy his daughter was bringing to his partner and it warmed his heart.  
She then asked the injured man, "Uncle Steve can we turn on Sponge Bob?"  
Chin chuckled, "Sponge Bob, what's that?"

Steve looked at Chin and responded seriously, "Not what Chin, who. Do you not know who Sponge Bob is? He lives in a pineapple under the sea?"  
The Asian detective added, "Oh, of course he does…."  
Danny flipped on the television and then he helped her lay down, her tiny body curling up in the crook of Steve's shoulder.

Gracie provided a play by play of the episode to Chin and Kono and after visiting for a couple of hours, she gave Steve a hug and a kiss and then everyone left except Danny.

They sat in silence for a few minutes both smiling before Danny spoke softly, "Steve, I'm so sorry I hurt you"  
"Hurt me? What are you talking about? I thought you understood that this wasn't your fault?"  
"I mean before the accident. When we almost crashed earlier in the day. I'm so ashamed of the things I said to you. I know, and I knew then, how much you love Gracie. It was very unfair of me to say that I didn't trust you with her. Please forgive me, please know I never meant that"

"Danny, I know you didn't mean it and there is nothing to forgive. I couldn't possibly love that little girl more than I do and I will always do whatever it takes to keep her safe. You have changed my life Danny, you and Gracie have changed my life. You have given me a family again. Since I was fifteen years old, I've been on my own, my Mother killed, and being separated from my Dad and sister. I decided back then never to let anyone hurt me again, to never let anyone get that close. Catherine has cracked my shell a bit but the day I met Gracie at that football game….I dropped all my defenses. I went home that night and I was the happiest I had been in twenty years because I knew I had a family again in you and Gracie, Chin and Kono. You have nothing to be sorry for partner. You've given me my life back. In fact, I've been wanting to apologize to you about that incident as well. I need to be more cautious, can you forgive me?"

Danny laughed, "You are really something else McGarret you know that? You're lying here after almost dying while saving my daughter and you've got everything turned around so much that you're asking for forgiveness?"

"Well…yeah, do you forgive me?"  
"As you said, there's nothing to forgive. I love you man"  
"I love you too partner"

Over the next few days Steve's recovery went well and after five days he was able to return home with Danny taking up residence on his favorite couch.

Steve underwent intense physical therapy on his left arm and he was able to return to office work within ten weeks of the incident.

As for Steve and Danny, they would look back on this time as the time they truly became much more than partners. They were in every sense of the word 'Ohana'

THE END

************ I hope you all enjoyed the ending. Please let me know, reviews are always very appreciated and they provide great inspiration to continue to write ! ************


End file.
